


Is that a gun or are you just happy to see me?

by Gyllenhaal



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Established Relationship, Fluff, Just 1 bad joke I swear, Kissing, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:31:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyllenhaal/pseuds/Gyllenhaal
Summary: Carlos comes home to their shared apartment and a tired TK ends up making his night.Or what the title says.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 9
Kudos: 204





	Is that a gun or are you just happy to see me?

TK had just finished a 24 hour shift, exhausted after he hadn't been able to sleep due to the constant calls after the tornado incident. He begrudgingly trudged through the door to his shared apartment after Michelle moved into his dad's place to watch over him. 

The Captains weren't together, if anything, they acted more like brother and sister than anything else. He was happy they could work out their arrangement which allowed TK to move in with his loving boyfriend. 

He switched the light on in their bedroom and flopped onto the bed after he kicked off his shoes. TK wrapped himself in the comforter and passed out without even changing out of his uniform.

Which is exactly how Carlos found his lover when he got home, he had a late shift that day so he got home around 10. Carlos chuckled amusedly before he pressed a kiss to the youngers ear which caused him to stir. 

"Babe?" The younger male said, his voice thick with exhaustion and confusion. Carlos pressed a kiss to his boyfriends lips as the other rubbed sleep out of his eyes. 

"Sorry I woke you." 

TK shook his head and yawned as he sat up in bed, giving Carlos a better view.

"You're still in your uniform," the older male said with a light chuckle, quickly receiving a stink eye in return. He put his hands up in defense and smiled at the New Yorker, "Not that I'm complaining."

It was just his basic uniform, but it was still the uniform that TK looked absolutely stunning in, it hugged him in all the right places and paired well with his eyes. He didn't get to see him in it much after work, so when he could, he soaked in the image. 

"N-no it's okay," TK said with yawn before he pulled Carlos into bed with him. The famous TK smirk making an appearance on his sleepy face as he felt something against his thighs.

He wrapped his arms around Carlos's neck loosely and pulled him into a slow and lazy kiss before he pulled away. 

"Are you happy to see me or is that your gun?"

TK ground his thigh against whatever was digging into it as Carlos let out a hearty and rich laugh. He kissed TK before he formed a little smirk of his own. 

"Sorry to say, that's my gun," TK smiled cheekily at the Latino before he chuckled at their situation. 

"But," Carlos said as he grabbed his lover's hand and guided it toward his crotch, "this might be what you were looking for."

TK's hand traced over his lovers half interested bulge, and raised an eyebrow in question. Carlos just shrugged and started gently kissing down the youngers neck until he was pushed away by a giggling TK. 

"S-stop! That tickles!"

Carlos rolled off his boyfriend and pulled the firefighter up with him, both men standing at the foot of the bed. TK leaned against the Texan for a minute before he woke up enough to function. He patted Carlos's chest gently as he hummed in exhaustion before he started up doing his shirt. 

"Hurry up and go shower, I wanna cuddle."

Carlos gathered clothes for his shower as TK started changing out of his uniform into one of Carlos's t-shirts. He wasn't one to steal clothes but Carlos's stuff was closer and he didn't have enough energy to put on anything else. 

The shirt itself was a bit bigger and longer than he expected, coming to a stop just below his boxers and revealing a scandalous sun-kissed shoulder. Carlos walked by and pinched TK's butt while the younger was turned away from him before he quickly retreated to the door frame of the bathroom with a, "so bossy."

It was said with no real bite and TK shot him an unamused look before he flopped down into bed for the 2nd time that night. 

"Take your shower asshole, 'else you won't get any cuddles." TK mumbled into his pillow, getting an exaggerated gasp from his overdramatic lover. 

"How could you do this to me TK?!"

The firefighter sat up and turned to face the cop, rolling his eyes fondly. He grabbed the pillow behind him and threw it at the cop before laying back down on Carlos's side of the bed. 

"Go or else I won't make you desert tomorrow."

At the dumb threat, Carlos all but sprinted into the bathroom to take him shower. TK wasn't the best chef but he could make damn good pastries. He was a god of a baker and if TK opened a bakery, he'd probably be rich. 

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

TK finally got comfortable and took a deep breath into the cop's pillow, immediately ready to pass out, right then and there. Carlos just always smelled so...safe, like comfort, and home. Whenever he was in the other's presence, he couldn't stay upset or frustrated. He seemed to just melt and spill whatever was bothering him without having to worry about judgement. 

"Mi amor, you still awake?"

A gentle hand rubbed circles over his back, TK nodded and slowly inched toward his side of the bed. Carlos got under the covers and TK ran a gentle hand through the latinos damp hair before he was pulled tightly against his boyfriends chest. 

"Just so we're clear, you're still making crepes for the department tomorrow?"

Nodding against the cop's neck, TK huffed out a laugh. 

"Ya 'course, just none for you."

Carlos nipped at the shell of TK's ear at his lovers cheekiness, to which the younger hummed in entertainment. 

"Just kidding, your fat butt can have as many as you wish."

TK said sleepily but with a teasing tone before Carlos pulled him tighter to his chest. 

"You like my fat ass."

"You like mine even more."

Carlos snorted half-heartedly before he smiled in contentment. 

"I love you so much Tyler Kennedy, I don't know what I'd do without you."

TK huffed at the use of his full name, but pressed a kiss to his boyfriends cheek anyway. 

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this at 3 in the morning, sorry it's bad. I'm newer to the fandom so I've been trying to take on new ideas and take requests so y'all can leave them in the comments but I will let you know if I can do it or not. Warning y'all now, I can't write song fics for the life of me. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
